Many sport utility vehicles (SUVs) and crossover utility vehicles (CUVs) are equipped with a liftgate including a separately operable left glass which is easier to manipulate and may be opened without opening the lift gate to allow one to load/unload small items, such as groceries, into/from the cargo area behind the rear seat. However, many such vehicles are also equipped with a cargo cover to conceal the cargo area from view. As a consequence, when one opens the lift glass, one must also release/open the cargo cover to gain access to the cargo area. The ergonomic reach is not very easy and may even be difficult or impossible for shorter operators. Further, the operator's clothes may become dirty leaning against the tailgate during the loading/unloading operation.
The storing of small grocery items in the storage area, may also be problematic. While storage units or dividers are often provided, many times it is still possible for some groceries like bread, eggs, light bulbs and other fragile items to become damaged. Thus, a need clearly exists for not only compartmentalization of the storage area but also the provision of a storage compartment that is more easily reached.
This document relates to a new and improved cargo cover that, while being retractable, also offers an integral storage compartment easily accessed through the open lift glass and even by rear seat passengers with minimal ergonomic difficulty.